Hey there Ginny
by GinnyPotterlovers3
Summary: Harry dies during the battle. Its a flashback...Then two funerals.


Hey there Delilah

**Ginny wouldn't look at him. The war was over and her love for him had grown. But he would never look at her again. Not until the day she were to cross over to the beyond.**

**Yes Harry Potter, the defender of the wizarding world, was dead. Yes he had taken out that bastard that took his life and now Ginny was left to ponder the thought of what could have been. **

"**Ginny?" Ron questioned as she sat there in the cemetery. "Gin, Come on we have to go."**

"**Ron…Why did this happen?" Ginny asked as the scared little girl shown through. **

Ron looked into his little sisters eyes. And couldn't answer the question. He held out his hand and with one last look at Harry, she took it and he led her away.

**They walked in the house as Hermione started to play the radio. Ginny recognized the song immediately; it was hers and Harry's song.**

_Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Time Square cant shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_

**Ginny remembered his sweet emerald green eyes and she felt the tears come to her eyes. She quickly wiped them away in an attempt to not let them see her cry. Harry had sung this song to her just before going off to battle. They were sharing there final hours together. And Harry had wanted to make Ginny feel more at peace with him leaving.**_****_

Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

"_Harry what are you doing?" Ginny whispered. She had just waited for Harry in the Room of Requirement and he had only just returned and pulled her behind him to a small spot that was clearly out in the open for everyone to see._

"_**Ginny, People are dying out there. Before I go into this battle I need to know. Do you love me?" **_

"_**Of course I love you Harry."**_

"_**Then marry me." He stated.**_

"_**Harry…I…I don't know what to say."**_

"_**Please Ginny. I love you. I want to know that if I don't come back I want you to know that I love you."**_

"_**I…I love you Harry."**_

"_**Then say yes."**_

_**Ginny looked him in the eyes. Was this the last time? Could he possibly win?**_

"_**Gin?"**_

"_**Of course I'll marry you Harry. I love you." Harry picked her up in a kiss as her whole family stood there in shocked happiness.  
**_

_  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

"_**GINNY GET OUT OF THERE!" Harry screamed. The death Eaters surrounded Ginny. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Harry had fought his way to Ginny's side but just as he had gotten there a Death Eater spun around and threw a cutting hex at Ginny. It hit her. As she was about to send a hex back, she was hit with a stunning spell and knocked back against the wall. She hit her head and all went black.**_

Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

"_**Ginny…Ginny, wake up." She heard Ron say. "Ginny…come on…Wake up damn it."**_

_**Ginny's eyes flickered open. She looked around the room. Her whole family was there. Hermione, Neville, and Luna were there too. The one that was not there was Harry. "Where's Harry?" Ginny gasped. "Where is he." She asked again when no one answered. They all put their heads down and refused to say anything. "Where is he?" She asked more forcefully. She swung her legs over the side of the hospital wing cot and stood up. She had a bad headache but she didn't care all she wanted to do was see Harry.**_

"_**Ginny," Fred said stepping forward. "Gin, he's gone. After you past out he went on to battle You-Know-Who. He killed him, but…but he never came back." Fred finished just as tears brimmed his eyes.**_

_**Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all**_

"_**He promised." Ginny said calmly as her and Hermione sat in her room. "He promised that he would come back. He promised that we would get married and live in the country. He promised that we would have children and a cat. He promised me everything. Why was he the one that was chosen?" She cried. Hermione put her arms around her best friend. **_

"_**Ginny you have to understand that things are the way things are because there is a plan for all of us. Harry did what he had to do. It just so happened that he fell in love. That was never part of the plan. He lived for you. He lived because of you. He loved for you and because of you. But in the end…It wasn't enough to love and be loved."**_

_**Ginny cried more than ever now and she knew that Harry was her only love. Would she ever move on? Could she ever love someone else? The answer to that my friends…is no.**_

_****_

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

"_Here we gather today to honor a hero. Harry Potter was loved by many but in the end it was never enough. Harry needed more than love. In the end, it came down to two people. Harry and He Who must not be named. And Harry got the better end of the deal. He saved the world from evil by sacrificing himself. He was in love and he knew what he was leaving behind. Harry Potter has left behind a fiancé, brothers that were never really noticed as his, a motherly and fatherly figure, and friends. He will be loved and missed but not forgotten." Kingsley Shakelbolt finished. Ginny sat there crying quietly in her seat._

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
And we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time that we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

"**Ginny soon became ill after Harry's funeral and some say that we meet here today because of an illness that no one expected but the real reason that we are meeting here today to remember the love of a hero, is because of a broken heart…'**_****_

Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This one's for you

"_**We are here today to say goodbye to a real fighter. Ginny Weasley died of a broken heart. She loved Harry Potter and after he died she needed to be with him. She loved him and she had to live without him."**_

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me  
wooooohwooooooooh woooooooooh

_**Now when you walk behind the Burrow, there are two headstones that are placed right next to each other. **_

"_**Here lies Harry James Potter**_

_**July 31 1981-June 16 1998.**_

_**The fighting is done, the battle is won,**_

_**The lost will not be forgotten."**_

_**And…**_

"_**Here lies Ginavra "Ginny" Molly Weasley.**_

_**August 11 1982-June 25 1998.**_

_**The love of a hero, the love of a man,**_

_**The strongest feeling can be the end of us,**_

_**But the very beginning of our love."**_


End file.
